


Dream Runner

by wildfrancium



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin goes to sleep in the real world, he wakes up in the land of dreams. It is populated by few and every once in awhile, a new member arrives. </p><p>Michael shows up in the Dream Theater and is put under the care of veteran Gavin Free who is less than thrilled to show and explain how things happen in the dream theater. </p><p>But soon mutual dislike turns into something more right as all those in the dream theater are faced with a threat set on destroying them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Runner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a new idea I had. Not sure if there'll be more. Feedback is appreciated.

It was night when he opened his eyes. Or rather dusk. He pulled out his map immediately identifying that he was in sector twelve, the middle right side of the map. To his left was the city and to his right were the shimmering walls of a dream sequence. His dream sequence hadn't started yet though and, if the last few days were any indicator, he had at least two hours before it happened. 

He got to his feet brushing dirt from his pants and opened to page two of the map. Most people seemed to be in the city in the center of the map. He wasn't far from it, so he figured he'd go there and hang out. Some days he liked exploring and other days he liked relaxing in his apartment in the city. 

The city in the Dream Theater was pretty impressive. It was all hand built dating back to who knows when. In the ten years since he first arrived, it had expanded even more. Lights twinkled to life as the lanterns were lit for the night. 

It took roughly forty minutes to get to the cobblestone streets. There were still people milling about even though it was nighttime. He nodded to those he passed. He hated greeting strangers, but as someone who was known around the city, the Council was forcing him to be polite. 

“Gavin!” someone behind him called and Gavin turned around. It was Geoff. 

“Is something wrong?” Gavin asked. Normally they didn't cross paths in the Dream Theater. 

“The Council is holding an impromptu meeting and I want you to be there,” Geoff told him. Gavin was confused. 

“I'm not on the Council...” Gavin said slowly. Geoff looked annoyed. 

“He's here,” Geoff said. That got Gavin's attention. He nodded and followed Geoff to the Council tower. 

=============================================

Ten years ago, Gavin had gone to sleep like any other night only to immediately open his eyes and find himself in a field. The sun was shining and birds could be heard in the distance. He'd been utterly confused and convinced himself he'd been kidnapped. 

Geoff had found him despite his efforts to hide in the tall grass. He told Gavin he was in the Dream Theater. It had all be explained in a hurry and had taken Gavin a good month to start to understand exactly what the dream theater was.

When Gavin went to sleep in the real world, along with roughly seven hundred other people from around the world, he woke up in a parallel world named the Dream Theater. It was real, but at the same time it wasn't really real. There were plenty of natural resources to build with and the Originals had started building the city in the center of the map. 

Gavin, and everyone else, always woke up with a map. The first page showed where he was, the second page showed where everyone was, and the third page was used for locating certain people in the dream theater. 

The main thing that set the dream theater apart from the real world was the fact that he didn't need to eat or sleep in the dream theater. A person could if they wanted to, but it wasn't necessary. 

It wasn't all sitting around and relaxing though. When Gavin in real life started dreaming, Gavin in the dream theater would be pulled into a dream sequence which was whatever real life Gavin was dreaming about. 

The first few times had been weird. He was aware that he was dreaming, but it wasn't like a lucid dream. He wasn't in control of the dream, only his actions. If he wanted to, he could look for the shimmering edges of the dream sequence and escape the dream and go back to the dream theater, but most of the time he went through the dream. 

There was one rule though and that was if you die in your dream, you die in real life. It was a tricky scenario though. Gavin had been in nightmares where all his limbs were chopped off or he was drowning in lava, but the dream ended with him still being alive, therefore he didn't really die. The dream had to end with the result of him being dead. Geoff had explained it was hard to die in a dream sequence and he'd only known two people who had died in a dream. 

It was a lot to process. The worst part was waking up in the real world and only remembering snippets of the dream sequence or dream theater. It had taken Gavin six years to find Geoff in the real world because it was so hard to remember things from the dream theater in the real world. 

===========================================

Gavin followed Geoff up the stairs in the Council tower. Lately, Gavin had been dreaming about a boy he'd never met before. Geoff and the Council had been making him document all information he learned about the boy in his dream sequences because they were sure the boy was going to be a new addition to the dream theater. That's what had happened with Geoff. He had dreamed about Gavin for weeks before Gavin showed up on the map one day.

The Council was a group of five people chosen by the residents in the dream theater. The current Council was Burnie, Gus, Matt, Geoff, and Joel. All of them had arrived in the dream theater years before Gavin had. 

Only Burnie sat in the room with the boy. The others probably weren't in the dream theater yet. 

“This is Michael,” Burnie said. Gavin gave him a short nod. Michael looked angry. “He's slowly digesting everything about this place. Is he the person from your dream sequence, Gavin?” Burnie asked. 

“Yes,” Gavin said without a second thought. It was weird to see the boy, to see Michael outside of a dream sequence. He'd been so used to catching a glimpse here and there, but now Michael sat in front of him. 

“Good. He's going to be your responsibility,” Burnie said. Gavin gaped. 

“Isn't it your bloody job to do this?!” Gavin exclaimed. 

“No. You dreampt of him, he's yours. Make sure he doesn't try something drastic to wake up,” Burnie joked. Michael set his jaw, glaring at Gavin. 

“What if I go into a dream sequence while I'm... babysitting?” Gavin asked. Michael let out a short laugh. Gavin knew that attitude. He'd had it too. Everything was too unrealistic to be true. After a few months it starts to sink in. 

“I've explained that. We will be watching from the maps and step in if we need to,” Burnie told Gavin.

“I feel like I'm under arrest,” Michael muttered. Everyone ignored Michael's comment. Burnie started to fade. 

“I'm counting on you Gavin,” he said before disappearing. Michael looked shocked. 

“He either woke up or went into a dream sequence,” Gavin said flatly. 

“Whatever,” Michael said leaning back in his chair. “I'm glad he woke up because I can't seem to.”

“You will eventually,” Geoff said opening the door to the room. “And all of this will be a hazy memory until your butt shows up again.”

“I don't plan on that happening,” Michael said shortly. He stood and went out the door. Gavin had no choice but to follow. 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Gavin muttered. 

Gavin became even more annoyed with Michael the moment they were on the street. Michael walked and talked like Gavin was a burden to him rather then it be the other way around. He didn't listen to Gavin and insisted on looking around instead of going to Gavin's apartment. 

Thank bloody god for rain. The weather deterred Michael and caused him to finally agree to go to the apartment. 

Gavin's apartment was simple as most homes in the dream theater were. There was a bed and a couch. A table with some chairs near a bookcase and some storage shelves. Art hung on the walls with the lanterns that Gavin lit. Michael sat on the couch. 

“This place kind of fucking sucks,” Michael eventually said. Gavin rolled his eyes. 

“It's meant to be a relaxation. A place to go while not in a dream sequence,” Gavin told him as he sat in a chair. 

“It sucks,” Michael insisted. “And what the fuck and I wearing?” 

Gavin looked Michael over. Dark yellow pants that cut off at his knees, a royal blue shirt, brown boots... “You'll probably acquire more pieces over time,” Gavin told him. When Gavin arrived he was wearing brown trousers and a too big green short sleeved tunic. Now he also had boots, a belt, and a hood. 

“What does that fucking mean?” Michael asked. Gavin ignored him feeling the familiar prickle of his dream sequence starting. 

“Look just stay here,” Gavin said quickly. “I'll try to get out, but if I don't I'll be back in a little while. Just stay here. If you get pulled into a dream sequence okay, but I don't want to come back and find you stranded on a mountain,” Gavin rushed. Michael just stared. 

“But what if-” he started to say, but Gavin was gone.


End file.
